Be Brave and Have Courage
by Shibalyfe
Summary: A stuffed Dragon helps Scorpius overcome his fears. This was written for The Houses Competition: Y3R10.


House: Gryffindor

Position: Prefect

Category: Standard

Prompt:[Object] Stuffed Animal

Additional requirement: Must show Courage

Word Count: 1427

Beta: Tiggs

A/N: AU. This was written for The Houses Competition: Y3R10.

* * *

Be Brave and Have Courage

Draco woke up to thunder and lightning flashing across his room. He glanced over his shoulder but there was only empty space next to him. He sighed heavily before dragging himself from the bed. He knew exactly where she would be at a time like this. He padded through the hallway and could hear the distinct hum of Astoria singing down the hall.

He threw open Scorpius's bedroom door and Astoria glared at him.

"Astoria, if you keep babying him, he will never be able to sleep through a storm." Draco groaned.

"I'm not babying him. He is scared and there is nothing wrong with that!" Astoria shot back.

"He is seven years old! Only a few more years away from Hogwarts. Will you be able to sing him a lullaby every time it storms there?" He stared at Astoria but she only hugged Scorpius closer. "Astoria, you agreed to not coddle him anymore like this."

"Fine." She said, her tone clipped. She tried to untangle herself from Scorpius but he clung to her tighter.

"No, Mum, I don't want to be alone."

Astoria rubbed Scorpius's back. "I know, it can be scary." She glanced up at Draco's stoic face and sighed. "You won't be alone though." Astoria's face quickly darted around the room. "Ahh," she said as she unfolded herself from the bed and reached down for a stuffed dragon. "You'll have Merlin here with you. Did you know that Merlin was the name of a mighty and powerful wizard? I am sure that your dragon must be mighty and powerful too. He will protect you."

"Really?" Scorpius asked hopefully.

"Umhm." Astoria nodded her head. Draco coughed from the doorway and she shot him a look before digging in her robe pocket for her wand. She flicked it around the dragon, sending blue and green sparks raining down on it. "There you go, he will faithfully watch you through the whole night. No scary storms will be able to get you now." She handed the plush toy to an eager little boy and kissed his head. "Be brave and have courage, my son."

Draco rolled his eyes at her antics and followed her out of the room, closing the door gently behind him before turning on Astoria.

"Astoria, you promised you would stop doing this." Draco sighed. "He has to learn."

* * *

Astoria woke to the familiar sound of thunder and quickly rushed out of bed before Draco woke up. She slowed her breathing and quietly tiptoed out the room. The door creaked open and she glanced nervously behind her, but Draco was still fast asleep. She gently closed the door behind her and ran off down the hall to her son's bedroom.

She didn't hear him crying or whimpering but she still had to check on him. She slowly opened the door and peeked inside. The bed was empty. She pushed open the door and her eyes immediately flew to the corner where he sometimes tried to hide in, but it was also empty. She frantically looked around the room before she noticed her son was sitting at his little table, playing with his child's cauldron set, the stuffed dragon at his side.

"Hi Mum! You want some potions?" the boy asked eagerly.

"You're playing right now?" Astoria asked in disbelief.

A bolt of lightning flashed across the sky but Scorpius didn't even shudder. He continued to stir his fake cauldron, completely unfazed.

"Why wouldn't I be?" little Scorpius asked.

"I just thought you might be scared from the storm. That's why I came to check on you."

"Nope! Merlin is helping me be brave! The storm can't get me with him here."

Astoria smiled in disbelief. "No, it can't."

She turned to walk out the door, amazed at the difference one night made. She had never seen him be so courageous or brave.

* * *

His bravery and courage didn't stop there, though; he was soon begging Draco to teach him how to fly a broom. He used to be scared of the heights and had always been afraid of falling but now he wanted to learn to fly 'like Merlin.'

Draco rolled his eyes at that comment but was eager to teach him anyway.

Scorpius brought that stuffed toy with him everywhere and was surprising Astoria with his new bravery. Tasks that he used to hate or where scared of, didn't bother him now, as long as Merlin was clutched tightly in his hand.

* * *

"Mummy has to see the Healer now, alright sweetie," she cooed at her nine-year-old.

Scorpius looked up at her and squeezed his stuffed animal closer. "Okay," he said.

He watched as the Healer rolled her away before calling out for her.

"Mummy, wait!" He ran after her.

Draco frowned down at Scorpius. "She has to go for her treatments!" He scowled.

"I know." Scorpius nodded. "I just wanted to give Mummy this." He shoved Merlin in her arms. "He'll protect you, Mum. Be brave and have courage." He gave her a kiss before running off.

"He is getting too old for that stuffed animal." Draco sneered.

Astoria shook her head. "Leave him alone, Draco. What is it hurting?"

Draco muttered under his breath but let her win this one.

* * *

"Scorpius, are you ready?" Astoria called up the stairs gently.

Scorpius came barreling down and Astoria gave him a giant hug.

"I am going to miss you so much!" She squeezed him. "Do you have everything? Toothbrush, underwear, and socks?"

Scorpius nodded. "Yes, Mum."

"What about Merlin?" Astoria asked.

Draco groaned irritably but Astoria ignored him.

"Yup!" Scorpius said, scooping the stuffed animal from the top of his trunk and hugging him close.

"Good." She kissed him gently on the forehead. "I love you. Be brave and have courage."

* * *

Scorpius was on the train watching his mother and father disappear from the platform. He could see the tears streaming down his mother's face and wished he had left Merlin with her.

A knock, sounded at the door and Scorpius turned to see another first-year walk into the compartment. His glasses were askew and his hair was messy but he looked nice enough.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" he asked, gesturing to the seat.

Scorpius took a deep breath and gave Merlin a squeeze. He shook his head and said, "I'm Scorpius, nice to meet you."

The other boy stuck out his hand.

* * *

Scorpius had needed Merlin throughout the years. Merlin really helped to push him outside of his normal limits. Scorpius had been a shy and timid child but with Merlin's help he had made friends. He even tried out for the Quidditch team in his second year. Merlin was helping him gain confidence and slowly, Scorpius was learning to believe in himself. He no longer brought Merlin with him everywhere or even cuddled with him at night, until his mother's death.

He arrived back at Hogwarts after her death clutching Merlin to his side. He buried his face in the stuffed toy and sobbed on his four-poster bed. He didn't go to classes and couldn't think about leaving his room for food. All he could think about was his poor mother and how she would no longer be there to wipe away his tears or write him a letter every day. She was just gone from his life, taken from him.

He was curled into Merlin when Albus found him later that day. Albus gently rubbed his back and asked him if he was okay. Scorpius couldn't answer and instead collapsed into Albus, sobbing. Albus cried with him and stayed all night until neither had anymore tears to shed. Merlin had been shoved on the ground, without a second thought about him.

It wasn't until later, when Scorpius picked Merlin up from off the ground, that he realized he didn't need Merlin anymore, not for anything. He had amazing friends that would help him get through any situation. He knew somebody that Merlin could help more than him.

* * *

A parcel landed in front of Draco on the breakfast table and it shocked him out of his stupor. He glared down at the offending parcel and shooed the owl away.

He quickly tore open the package, sure it was another sympathy gift, when a green stuffed animal fell into his lap. He looked confused at the package and quickly read the note.

 _Be brave and have courage._

His eyes started welling with tears and he hugged the plush dragon to his chest and cried.


End file.
